


Love's Many Shades

by sesh_khem



Category: StarTrek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/pseuds/sesh_khem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various S/U stories from the Ship Wars on LJ and other drabbles. I've posted with a similar title for the Reboot stories. The ratings will vary, and I'll note it clearly before each story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I write for fun, not profit**
> 
>  **A/N:** Various S/U stories from the Ship Wars on LJ and other drabbles. I've posted with a similar title for the Reboot stories. The ratings will vary, and I'll note it clearly before each story.
> 
>  **Notes on this chapter:** Rated **K**. This was written for the prompt, " _Our First Date_ "
> 
> * * *

**A Long Time Coming**

It started on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. During an unexpected run-in with the Klingons, Lieutenant Uhura was thrown from her chair, hitting her head on her consol. Spock ran to her, helping her to her feet. The ship was hit again, knocking them both to the deck. Spock found himself on his back with the not unpleasant sensation of the lieutenant on top of him.

Aghast, she started to remove herself from his person, but he held her still with one arm around her waist while with the other he reached up to her face to wipe away the blood from her injury.

"Lieutenant, you require medical attention." While concerned about her wellbeing, he noted with satisfaction that she was blushing.

"I'm…I'll be fine, sir." She scrambled to her feet and headed back to her station.

The Klingon vessel having been successfully dispatched, Spock was insistent. Before relaying the ship's status to the captain, he called sickbay.

When the lift doors opened, it was not McCoy, but Dr. M'Benga who stepped onto the bridge. Spock found he did not appreciate the familiar manner with which the man spoke to Uhura.

The doctor diagnosed a mild concussion and, after administering a hypospray, told the captain that she needed to rest. He then offered to escort her to her quarters.

"That will not be necessary, Doctor," Spock interjected. "The lieutenant's quarters are near my own. I will accompany her." M'Benga and Uhura shared a questioning glance, but the doctor stepped aside and nodded his acquiescence.

They entered the lift and began the descent in silence. Uhura shifted uncomfortably.

Spock considered how best to broach the subject on his mind. His previous research indicated that a compliment would be appropriate. "Lieutenant, you performed admirably during the recent altercation."

She looked at him incredulously. "Thank you, sir." A compliment? Spock never complimented.

The lift doors opened and they made their way down the corridor to her quarters. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and her steps faltered. Immediately, two very warm arms encircled her.

"We are almost there," his deep voice murmured at her ear. "Lean on me." She complied, trying to ignore the shivers his voice sent down her spine.

"Well, here we are," she said trying to sound livelier than she felt. "Thank you for getting me home, Commander."

"No thanks are necessary." Her hand was on the pad…the door was opening…she turned to smile her goodbye…he had to do this now….

"?"

She couldn't have heard what she thought she heard. Could she? "Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I…Would you—when you are fully recovered, of course—have dinner with me…some evening?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Commander, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

She beamed. "I'd be happy to have dinner with you…Spock."

Spock seemed to breathe with relief. "I will contact you with the particulars."

Two days later, when she returned from lunch, she found a message waiting for her from Spock: Tomorrow, 1900 hours, his quarters. She smiled and turned to the science station. He was watching her. She nodded her acceptance and saw his whisper of a smile before he turned back to his monitor.

She wore a flowing caftan of muted colors; an outfit she _thought_ she'd seen him regard appreciatively some months before. As she made her way to his quarters, she chided herself for being nervous. She'd been in his quarters countless times over the years for _ka'athyra_ lessons. Yes, she was attracted to him, but she was not one to carry a torch.

She rang for entrance and the door opened. Spock met her at the door, wearing a black Vulcan-cut jacket and black trousers that fit oh-so well. "Good evening, Nyota. Please, come in."

His room had been transformed from its Spartan efficiency into a candlelit oasis.

"Oh, Spock. This is lovely!"

The ghost of a grin manifested itself as he ushered her to the table.

He'd prepared grilled vegetables with steamed grains. Once they were seated, he poured a measure of blue liquid into their glasses. She gasped.

"Spock, how did you get your hands on Romulan ale?"

"Being the son of a diplomat has its advantages." He raised his glass. "To you, Nyota: the brightest of stars."

She fought the urge to sigh and sipped the pungent ale. "I had no idea you knew the meaning of my name." In fact he had never used her given name until this evening.

"I know much about you," he said quietly. "Agacian lilies are your favorite flower. You enjoy traditional Mexican chocolate. You read the Terran classics in their original languages. When you dance, it is…breathtaking."

She looked at him, mouth agape, "Spock, how long?"

"Since the conclusion of your first _ka'athyra_ lesson."

"That was over three years ago! Why didn't you say anything?"

He set down his glass. "I was not ready. My previous relationships have been mere dalliances. I respected and admired you too much to attempt such a course with you." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "We are nearing the end of our mission. I am ready to pursue something more real, something enduring. Nyota, do you…is it your wish to pursue such a relationship with me?"

For the first time in over four years, she saw him vulnerable. The Vulcan with the strength of three men, and probably the intelligence of four, was sitting before her hoping she returned his regard.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "It is my wish." He answered her smile with his own.

Later, when he kissed her goodnight, she realized that indeed, some things were worth the wait.


	2. A Long Time Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** M  
>  This was written for the Ship Wars at st_respect on LJ. The prompt was _In the Doghouse_. Based on the TOS ep, "The Trouble with Tribbles"

**It Started with the Tribble**

The last of the Tribbles were gone. At the end of her shift, Nyota Uhura slipped unobtrusively into the turbolift and headed for her quarters. She made herself a cup of tea and waited. She knew what was coming. Spock would walk in, look at her with his "disappointed face," (eyebrow raised, slight frown), make a cup of tea and sit on the couch without saying a word. It was worse than being a naughty schoolchild, waiting for the principal to call her to the office.

The room was sadly quiet without the soothing trills of the Tribbles. It seemed empty and cold without their furry scurrying. She had to admit, though, that it was nice to sit down without having to look for a stray critter that had slipped between the cushions.

Still she missed them, in spite of all the trouble they caused. She sighed. Spock had still not arrived. Fine. She'd have a shower and go to dinner without him. If he had something to say to her, he'd just have to look for her elsewhere.

As the hot water soothed the tension in her shoulders, she contemplated her reaction to his censure. Should she use charm? Something like, "Hi honey! What a day, huh?" And give the giggle that always made the tips of his ears turn green.

Maybe sincere contrition: "Spock, I realize the whole incident began with the one Tribble I purchased. I am so sorry for the disruption of ship operations…."

But it wasn't entirely her fault. Though she was the first to bring one of the adorable creatures back, she certainly wasn't the last. And anyway, if it hadn't been for the Tribbles, they would never have found the Klingon spy. So there, Mr. First Officer!

She turned off the shower with a sigh. Dressed in a clean uniform, she headed to the mess for dinner, hoping she wouldn't run into Spock. Once there, she grabbed a salad and some juice and sat down with Janice.

"Hey you! How's it going?" the lovely blond asked.

"Um, okay. I think."

"You _think_? What's going on?"

Nyota took a sip of her drink. "I'm not sure. It's Spock."

Janice grinned mischievously. "What has our luscious Vulcan been up to, then?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm sure he's going to give me a hard time about the Tribbles."

"Why would he? He liked them as much as anyone else."

"Yes, but I'm the one who started the Tribble buying frenzy. And knowing Spock—"

"Shhh! He just walked in."

Nyota looked over her shoulder. There was Spock, in line with McCoy. He scanned the room and caught her eye. She flinched. There it was; the raised eyebrow. He turned away, collected his food and sat at another table with Bones.

"Well, that was a bit chilly," Janice whispered.

"See? So now I'm just waiting for him to take me aside and read me the riot act. Vulcan style."

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Janice laughed.

Nyota smiled. "You're probably right. But tomorrow's our day off and something tells me it won't be the romantic interlude I'd hoped for."

"Don't be ridiculous! Come on. Finish your dinner, then go up to him and ask to speak with him. Get it out and over with now and I guarantee you'll take him home and soften up that logical Vulcan with your human feminine wiles."

Maybe Rand was right. She looked over at Spock, who was listening intently to McCoy. Yes, that was the way to go. Just get it out in the open and out of the way, and they could get back to normal. Maybe.

She finished off the rest of her salad and, with a wink to Janice, she put away her tray and walked confidently to Spock's table.

Leonard looked up first. "Well, hello there beautiful!" He stood and pulled out a chair.

She shook her head. "Thanks, Len, but I won't be staying. Pardon my interrupting your meal, gentlemen, but could I have a word with you later Commander?"

"Certainly, Lieutenant. What time would be convenient?"

"Any time this evening."

He turned his attention to his plate. "I will stop by your quarters on my way to the lab."

"Thank you, Sir." She turned to McCoy with a smile. "See you, Doc." She turned and left the room.

Bones watched her retreating figure and turned to Spock. "What was that all about? Did you two have a fight?"

"No. But I believe we are about to."

She was not ten meters away from her door when she heard that voice.

"Lieutenant, is it convenient to speak at this time?"

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Yes, Commander. Please come in."

He followed her into her quarters and stood, hands clasped behind his back. She sat on the sofa and looked him.

"What are you doing way over there? Sit down!"

He looked at her incredulously for a moment, and then moved to sit in a chair.

She looked at him sitting there, rigid as a board, his eyes focused on some random point on the wall. Was he really _that_ mad at her? Certainly he wasn't going to make this official! She hadn't broken a single Starfleet regulation! It wasn't as if she'd been in that ridiculous bar fight with the rest of the senior officers.

 _Okay, Nyota. Get this over with_. She took a deep breath and began.

"Look, Spock, I know I was the one who purchased the first Tribble and brought it on board. I realize that by doing so, I started a trend. I believe you know I would never have done so if I thought it would put this ship or her crew in any danger." She paused and looked up at him. She couldn't read his expression, but at least he was looking at her. She continued.

"I know that we are now undergoing repairs to the damage the Tribbles caused. I realize that valuable time and resources are going to that effort. I accept my responsibility in the matter. That being said, I do wish to remind you that the Tribbles were the key to uncovering the Klingon spy." There. She'd said her piece. She sat back and waited.

And waited. He looked at her, apparently confused.

"Nyota, am I to understand that you think I am angry with you for the Tribble incident?"

"Well, yes."

"I am not."

"Wha—? Then why didn't you come back to my quarters after our shift? Why were you so cold when you saw me in the mess hall?"

"You left the bridge so quickly. I thought you were upset with me. When I saw you in the mess hall, your expression indicated that you would prefer that I sit elsewhere. So I did."

They looked at each other in silence.

Nyota shook her head. "So basically, this all started because I _assumed_ you were upset with me over the Tribbles, and it went downhill from there."

"That would appear to be the case," he said, his posture relaxing.

"Oh, Spock, I'm so sorry!" She rose, walked to him, and sat in his lap. She showered him with kisses. "Let me make it up to you," she whispered before nibbling the tip of his ear. She felt his arousal growing beneath her.

"I believe that would be acceptable," he replied, voice rough with desire. He rose from the chair with her in his arms, and carried her giggling to her bed.

She woke with a smile, still tangled up with her lover. Pure happiness. Suddenly he pulled her arm from across his body and sat up looking at her.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"I have realized the truth of your previous statement."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It was indeed you who brought the first Tribble on board."

"Oh, crap. Don't tell me you're getting mad _now_?"

"I am not angry. However, I do need to revise my official report. I will need your assistance." He got up from the bed.

"Spock, it's our day off!"

"This will not take long. Please meet me in my office in thirty minutes." He saw her expression of disappointment and leaned down to kiss her. "I promise I will make it worth your time."

She grudgingly returned his kiss and rose to shower.

"Okay, Spock. Let's get this over with." She slumped into a chair near his desk.

He held up his hand.

"Lieutenant, you are aware that by bringing a little-known life form aboard this vessel, you disrupted ship's operations and may have subsequently endangered the crew."

"Spock we went over this all last night—"

He stopped her with a glare that quickly morphed into a smirk.

"Lieutenant.…"

Oh. _Ooooh_.

She grinned, and he continued. "By bringing the aforementioned life form aboard, numerous systems were compromised, to which repairs are still being made. The ship's personnel will spend countless hours repairing the damage; hours that should be spent on usual ship operations." He leaned back in his chair. "I will have to put a formal reprimand on your record."

"But _Commander_ ," she said, pleading, "I accept full responsibility for my actions, Sir. It won't happen again. Please don't put it on my record!" she batted her eyelashes.

He continued to gaze at her. She crossed her legs as suggestively as she could, and he folded his hands to a point as he regarded her appreciatively.

"Now," he said, leaning forward, "What do you propose we do about this situation?"

"Commander, I'd do _anything_ to get you to take that reprimand off my record," she purred.

He sat back, regarding her lasciviously. "Anything, lieutenant?"

"Oh, _yes_ Sir." She licked her lips and stood."May I demonstrate the lengths to which I will go to get you to make that _awful_ reprimand go away?"

He regarded her for several seconds. "You may, Lieutenant."

She rose quickly and walked toward him. He held up a hand in warning.

"However, you will do as I command. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." She stood next to his desk as his eyes slowly roamed the length of her body. She felt the tell-tale tingle between her thighs.

He inhaled deeply. "It appears you are aroused, Lieutenant. Let us see to that immediately. Remove your uniform top and sit upon my desk.

"Yes, Commander," she said as she happily complied. Once seated, only in her red uniform shorts, he stood and raised his hands to her face, running them slowly down her body, eliciting shivers.

"Spread your legs, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir."

He ran his hands up her legs, from her boots to within an inch of the red fabric covering her sweetness. She gasped. He looked up at her with a grin.

He bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth, massaging the other with his deft fingers.

"Oh, god, Spock," she murmured.

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her, eyebrow raised. She quickly corrected herself.

"I mean _Commander_."

He nodded and returned to the task at hand. Soon she was whimpering and he resumed his seat. He ran a finger lightly across her sex through her shorts. She shuddered as he increased the pressure and speed. She moved her hips to meet his touch, moaning as she rocked upon his desk.

He lifted her hips and removed the fabric blocking him from his goal. He pushed her back to lie on the desk and fingered her wet folds.

"Ah, oh, AH! Commander! Yes, right there. YES!"

He replaced his fingers with his mouth. She came with a low groan and before she recovered, he was standing, sliding himself inside her. He soon brought her to another shuddering climax, following with his own, emptying himself into her with a barrage of Vulcan obscenities.

Breathless, he looked at her with a smirk. "I believe we can remove that reprimand now, Lieutenant."

"Well, Commander, if this is my punishment, I need to be in the doghouse more often!"


	3. Things Are Going to be Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and do not profit. This is all for fun.
> 
>  **Rated:** T
> 
> * * *

**Things Are Going to be Different Around Here…**

The transporter beam seemed to take forever to return them to their own ship, their own universe. She felt as if she were holding her breath, long, too long, and as they materialized she felt dizzy. She walked the corridors alone, she thought, but as she neared her quarters the dizziness returned and she stumbled, only to be caught by strong arms. She slipped into unconsciousness, but not before she realized whose arms held her. Spock. _Spock?_

She awoke slowly, the activity in sickbay a buzz in the back of her mind. Something was different. She felt a change but couldn't pinpoint it. Familiar voices nearby caught her attention.

"But he was fine when I checked him over! He showed none of the signs of the traksemia that affected Uhura," said McCoy.

"Nevertheless, the Captain is dead. I have notified the Imperial admiralty and will take over the captaincy of the _Enterprise_."

"I thought you didn't want to be captain."

"I did not seek the position, Doctor, however circumstances warrant…."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Spock, I mean _Captain_." McCoy chuckled. "I suppose we'll see Marlena at your side now, eh? Lucky you."

There was a pause. Spock lowered his voice. "On the contrary. My…interests lay elsewhere."

"Well, well, well, you sly dog. Good luck with that."

She kept her eyes closed, but felt an unmistakable warmth draw near. She opened her eyes.

"When you have fully recovered, Lieutenant, I have a few matters to discuss with you."

Something in his tone made it sound like this discussion wouldn't be purely professional. And something in his eyes made her hope that it wasn't.

She smiled up at him. "Aye, Captain."


End file.
